No one Else
by seasaltmemories
Summary: That's all he's worried about? Does he think a Midford falls because of their wounds? Impossible the only way to beat a Midford is by breaking their heart, and if she's reading between the lines correctly, he is just about to do that


"You know the how risky my line of work is," His words seem to come from nowhere, and Lizzy has to do a double take to make sure it is Ciel that is speaking. "If...if anything happens to me, I need someone to take my place, someone to become the next Watchdog."

"I've know that, but why are you bringing it up now?" She tries to hide the nervousness bubbling up inside her. She does not want the truth hidden from her, but she knows when people make unpleasant conversation like this, trouble is brewing.

"The reason is... I want my heir to be you, Lizzy."

"What?" Time seems to freeze for her. She's always seen herself as the future wife of the Watchdog, but becoming one herself had been out of the equation.

"I can't promise I"ll be around here forever," He adjusts his eye-patch a bit. "There are no immediate Phantomhives beside the Midford branch, and I think after me, you're the most suited for this work. Edward says you've bested him in fencing since forever."

"What is going on with this next investigation?"

"Nothing I haven't dealt with before."

"Don't lie to me," Lizzy raises her voice without realizing it. She's never claimed to be as smart as he is, but she will not stand for being treated like a child. "It must be a dangerous one if you're talking like this."

"They're always dangerous," Ciel sighs. "This one is no different."

"Well if that's the case," She straightens herself to up to her full height. "Then may I request permission to join this no different investigation?" Despite her formal phrasing, she gazes at Ciel with a defiant look in her eye. Lizzy adores her fiance, but she will not let him decide her fate anymore.

"Out of the question," His words sounds more like a growl than a sentence. "I don't need protection. I have Sebastian."

"Well what's one more person to be safe?"

"It's not that simple."

"It can be."

"No it can't!" She's taken by the way he all but yells, and for a second, Lizzy loses her confidence. "I don't want you to get hurt, please try to understand." Ciel sounds like a tired old man, having to repeat himself and close to giving up his message.

"I understand your sentiment," Lizzy tries to choose her words carefully. "But can you understand I can handle myself?"

"I don't doubt that, but I don't want you to come because if you do, I might hurt you." Disgust paints his features, as if he has already done the deed.

"What are you talking about, Ciel?"

"Please it's too hard to explain, but-" He licks his lips, unsure how to continue. "-I have to put my life on the line for this investigation, and if you come, you might be caught in the crossfires or worse."

That's all he's worried about? Does he think a Midford falls because of their wounds? Impossible the only way to beat a Midford is by breaking their heart, and if she's reading between the lines correctly, he is just about to do that.

"Do you want me to sit around and wait then? Do you want me to become sick with worry while I hope that maybe you'll get out of this in one piece?"

"You're trying to guilt-trip me. It won't work."

"Then what will?" She's so tired of this. She just wants her loved ones safe and happy. Is that too much to ask of God?

"Nothing, nothing will," He's on the verge of breaking, ready to shatter any second.

"Then why go?"

"I have to," He sighs that elderly sigh. "But at least with my title, you'll be able to have independence if worst comes to worst. You won't be tied down in a rushed engagement and be able to put your hard-earned skills to use. You'll get to live."

Move on. As if he's just a passing fancy and not one of her closest friends besides being her fiance.

"Are you doing this for me, or so you can sleep at night?"

"I don't know?" He shrugs and he's back to that ten year old boy, lost and alone.

Her body acts on her own as she embraces him. Her mind is half-furious at her unproper display of affection, but she doesn't know what else to do. She knows there is darkness in Ciel, festering for years. However she doesn't know what to do to rid it from his body. So for now all she can do is hold him as he trembles in her attempt to comfort him.

Still Lizzy vows that no matter what, she will save him, even if it's the last thing she does.

* * *

 **A.N. I've had a few bad days lately, I hoped writing might be able to get me out of this slump. If it wasn't obvious, Ciel is closing in on his parent's killer, so he knows soon he'll lose his soul**


End file.
